


Icey Bow

by Bunnylover94



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Cameron Mahkent is on a mission. He will see it through. No matter who stands in his way. AU.





	Icey Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, hope you're preparing for next year. And enjoying your holiday-mandated breaks. It was fun writing this little piece. Please enjoy and give your opinions and commentary after reading.  
> *Disclaimer: I own nothing.*

**-London, England**

**Westminster Abbey**

**December 24, 1:00 AM -**

The gray stoned church stood against the whirling snowy wind and the overwhelming fog. There were no people out, which was of minor consequence to Cameron. Whether people were hurt or not, never mattered to him.

Cameron Mahkent wasn't a hero. That was a sucker's gig.

He was taught to shove all concerns of that nature to the side. His empathy decayed in the recesses of his mind ages ago.

The fog swarmed around the church and Cameron let out a small whistle to signal to the other three associates to head into the place. He then directed his frosty blast to coat over the ancient front doors. The locks cracked under the extra freezing pressure.

The door swung open and Cameron Mahkent grinned as the crumbled ice scattered across the holy aisle.

"So where is the damn thing," huffed out Jim.

Jim was one of the guys assigned to working this job. He was due to retire from this business in a few months. He finally would retreat to a gorgeous island resort with his equally babe of a wife.

"In one of the pillars," stated Cameron.

Jim huffed. "Hope this don't take too long."

"It won't. Cam knows what he's doing," assured Eden.

Her long straight black hair flowed as she glared at Jim with her polished oak colored eyes.

Cameron smirked in gratitude for her.

Eden was one of the few people who never doubted him. It was a refreshing feeling. He wished there were more like her in the world, but he wasn't that lucky. A thick twisted collection of scars curved up her left cheek into her forehead.

She didn't trust most people, after her dad lost his temper with her during one of his drunken tirades. She only recalled the busted bottle and the pools of blood she woke up in.

The last one who never spoke just grunted impassively.

No one knew her background. But Cameron knew it wasn't good.

Most villains didn't.

Not like anyone cared. All they were misfits who needed to be locked behind steel bars.

None of them wore masks, because they didn't care to be revealed to the public.

"I got this," declared Eden.

"Then go for it. I got a hot date I want to see soon," teasingly commanded Cameron.

Though he teased, he did check to see the small box that sunk to the bottom of his front pants' pocket. Patted the stitching with his anxiety hidden to his fellow associates.

"Oh. Yeah. I've heard that one before," threw back Eden.

Eden jogged over to one pew and then halted herself over to one of the giant pillars. She then drilled into the pillars.

Moments later, she slowly scaled back down. She then strutted over to them waving the aged scroll in her hands.

So, the informant hadn't lied.

The scroll of Merlin had remained in the prestigious church of England.

"Let's celebrate with some fish and chips," Eden declared in a fake posh British accent.

"I wouldn't make any big plans yet," ordered a deep voice.

Cameron turned to see that four of the meddling heroes had arrived. Cameron balled his fists.

The black Aqua-Dork. Bird Boy. The Flash-ling. And Artemis.

Artemis stood there and pulled back her arrow. Her long voluminous hair blowing out in the cold air. Her grey eyes pinned him down with a begging gaze. Yet she appeared determined. Â Cameron sucked in a quick.

Who did they think they were?

Those self-righteous brats loved to stick their noses into other people's affairs. Cameron scoffed at their continued heroic endeavors.

He cackled as they ambushed him.

They loved assuming that he and his...associates were brainless Neanderthals. Cameron nearly busted a gut at that.

He may not be a brainiac, but he knew how to outwit and outthink his enemies. He wasn't a complete disappointment to his father...

No matter how little the infamously coldhearted Icicle Senior acknowledged his son's accomplishments.

Which sucked for the people he worked for, since they also often underestimated his abilities and capabilities. Except when he delivered. And Cameron Mahkent intended to deliver today.

Proving them wrong was difficult, but not impossible. Cameron cultivated many successes. 

Cameron and his crew knew how to handle the military. Well really any military. And those men were trained to fight and defeat threats to the innocent civilians.

These heroes improvised with their natural or acquired through science or the likes of Batman and Green Arrow.

Poor, poor Artemis. She had abandoned her family for what? Honor. Redemption. Justice. OH. Please. The Justice system proved how unrealistic they truly were. Innocent were shoved in with the rest of the incarcerated people.

Cam was no angel, but even a psycho like knew that was wrong.

Heroes talked too much. They needed to lock themselves up for being so... _boring_.

"Surrender now," commanded Aqua-Dork.

Did he expect Cameron to just throw in the towel?

Really?

How dare they...

His arms rippled and thickened with the thick and spiky frosty light sky blue ice as the heroes closed in. Cam smirked before he tossed a giant spear sized ice piece towards them.

A blast of ice skidded past Artemis as she leapt away from the frosted spikes that covered the room and then blocked the heroes' path from the double doors.

"Watch out," hollered Artemis.

Cameron cackled as the heroes ducked and then a few weaker ones like Kid Flash and Robin were encased in his beautiful ice blocks. Robin looked down in disbelief. Kid Flash attempted to burn his way out of there, but thanks to the combined freezing temperatures of London and Cameron he couldn't.

"Hey!" protested Kid Flash.

"The ice has trapped us," gritted out Bird Boy.

Cameron cackled. "Seems like you're not going anywhere."

"Don't count us out yet," retorted Aqua-Dork.

Cameron internally rolled his eyes.

"Oh. I'm really scared," he mocked.

"You will fail," promised the Aqua-Loser.

Fail.

Fail.

He growled out and then unleashed his wrath over the pews and the two remaining dodging heroes. Cameron finally trapped the Aqua-Idiot to one of the many pews.

Cameron's three associates then departed through the doors while he then iced Artemis' boots to the church's floor. He walked to her and leaned into her ear mockingly. Kid Flash-ling growled at him.

"Don't you touch her," he threatened.

"Leave her alone," demanded the bird.

Aqua-Jerk even injected his heroic status, "Leave her be, your fight is with us."

Cameron smirked at the chest-thumping heroes. Did they honestly think they could speak for someone as amazing as Artemis?

He then went deeper into Artemis' personal bubble. He then quickly and secretly slid the box inside her coat pocket. The bow imparted between his cold fingertips and brushed her bare neck. A small patch of blue appeared on her tanned skin. But despite the cold, she seemed unbothered by him or his touch. More growling and threats resounded from the cape-wearing peanut gallery.

Thank God, Super Brat wasn't here to hear him.

"See you around, Moon Goddess," whispered Cam.

Artemis blushed. And then bit her lip in adorable frustration.

Cameron exited with a wide smirk and a skip in his step. He knew that Artemis would return the favor back tenfold. And he was looking forward to it.

~Fin~

 


End file.
